Presently, many online websites allow for exchange of information. Some of these websites provide a question and answer type capability whereby a user may post a question and one or more other users may provide a reply. Often time, any user on the Internet may be able to post the reply. While some of these users may have some qualification or expertise in a particular area, there is no requirement that the user have particular qualifications in order to post a response to a question or that the user has his or her qualifications verified.